


You Gotta Roll With Whatever You Know

by brown_eyes, gala_apples



Series: All Inclusive [7]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brown_eyes/pseuds/brown_eyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hostile climate of the zones gives Jet Star some time to talk to one of the latest batch of zonerunners.</p><p>A podfic of the seventh story in the "All Inclusive" series by gala_apple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Gotta Roll With Whatever You Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last posted fic in the series. You can find the original work here: http://gala-apples.livejournal.com/337967.html
> 
> Thanks for listening to my first attempts at podfics :)

You can find the fic here! http://www.mediafire.com/?ip4wdczcz76vop2

This one clocks in at 6:49.


End file.
